solaciasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae, The Exiled Race
Introduction Fae or the exiled race, are warped descendants of the cyelian race. They were exiled from solacias and are abhorred by the cyelians, considered inferior. Early Origins The fae were originally cyelians and descendants of the Guardian of Space. After encountering the djinns, they learned the djinn magic's, however it started to corrupt them. They became cruel, and forced the humans to worship them. The energy gained from the human worship gave them a lot of power. Drunk on the power gained, they tempted their other brethren, managing to subvert a large portion of their race to draining other races of their energy through their worship. This act however cursed them, twisted them into former shadow of themselves. Corruption and war with the cyelians Discovering they could no longer access their domains, or the cyelian heritage, they started to kill the cyelians in thinking they were responsible for this, out of fury and rage. The Guardian of Fate, his daughter Serana Sil'vanthril and the three protectors managed to hold of their assault. A fight ensued between the Fae Leader Oberon and the Guardian of Fate, resulting in the fae leader being mortally wounded. He would however survive and assume kingship of the "betrayers" now called as "Fae" (Cyelian for Betrayers). The Guardian of Fate trapped the fae inside a realm, causing them to be unable to come out. Over time this barrier would weaken and the fae would be able to crossover, as long as they possessed a human. Abilities The Fae are considerably weaker than the Cyelians, even though deemed as "Godlike race", the fae no longer have access to their former domains. They draw their power from human worship or other sources of magic. The fae king, Oberon banned the practice of "evil magics", however some fae continued and eventually lost the slight resemblance they had with the cyelians, becoming grotesque in nature and heart. The fae despite their loss of domains are still capable of creating their own realms, crossover the barrier and are extremely strong magically. However as seen by the fight between the Guardian of fate and King oberon of the fae, their magic is weak and feeble, compared to the cyelian domain powers. Their dependency on the human worship caused their physique to change. Gaining "shadowy" characteristics, unlike the tall and proud cyelians, they are smaller in height. Rumor has it that even the dwarves of Niðavellir are taller than the fae. The fae can't maintain a physical form on Earth due to the Guardian's curse on them, requiring to possess other humans or using dreams as a foci. The fae are skilled craftsmen, and are culturally very sophisticated. Each fae is born with an "Elemental" sign, resulting in the fae being able to use only that element. Some fae are however born with dual or even a neutral element. These fae are highly sought after, given high positions in the fae court. Though they will rarely join the fae courts and instead side with the shadow court. Unlike the cyelians, the fae are able to change humans and other species into fae. This however corrupts the person who is turned, inducing madness and in some cases, it can even change them into monstrous fae. The seelie court (Ruled by King Oberon) are aligned towards the Fire and Air primary elements. The unseelie court are aligned towards the Water and Earth primary elements. The last primary element of Aether is rarely seen, fae of this alignment are given a choice to remain neutral, or to join the shadow court. King Oberon while a Fire and Air elemental, is also An aether elemental fae. Queen Mauve of the unseelie court is a water and earth elemental fae, and also an aether fae. The last court, the shadow court is extremely secretive, though rumor has it they have dealings with the Guardian of Fate. Feared by both the seelie and unseelie, the shadow court is a sort of a "neutral" area. Most Aether elemental fae join this court. Alignment The fae are divided into three different alignment, chaotically good, orderly evil and Chaotic Order. This has persisted throughout the ages, with the fae being divided into the "Seelie" (Chaotically good), "Unseelie" (Orderly evil) court and "Shadow court" (Chaotic Order) Political structure The fae political structure is complex, dependent on the sixteen elemental, eight subservient, four minor, two major courts and the royal court. Following is the political structure: Ruling Body: Royal court: The royal court is a formal designation given to the one of the two major courts of the fae, whichever one is currently in power. The royal court changes on a bi-yearly basis, with the unseelie and seelie courts being in power depending on the season. Major courts: Seelie court: The court for the elemental fae of the primary elements of Fire and Air, the seelie court presides over the two minor courts of Summer and Spring, Four subservient courts of winds, stars, light and time, and Eight out of the sixteen elemental courts. Ruled by King Oberon and Queen Titania. Unseelie court: The court for the elemental fae of the primarly elements of Water and Earth, the unseelie court presides over the two minor courts of Autumn and Winter, Four subservient courts of forests, oceans, darkness, space and Eight of out the sixteen elemental courts. Ruled by Queen Mauve and Morgan. Shadow court: The court for the elemental fae of Aether, extremely secretive. Rumor has it that they preside over the legendary minor court of void, subservient court of eternity and the last elemental court of nothingness. Rumored to be ruled by the son of King Oberon, Zerethria Oberon and Fameiethia Mauve, the daughter of Queen mauve. Minor courts: Summer court: The court of Summer is aligned with the primary element of Fire. "Kind and Gentle" in fae terms, these are the ones humans have the most dealings with. Mostly warriors or Artisans. Spring court: The court of spring is aligned with the primary element of Air. They are cheery and are normally "without a care". Noble and righteous, they have a notorious temper if provoked. They are the scholars and inventors of the fae race. Autumn court: The court of Autumn are aligned with the primary element of Earth. They are rigid in their personality and are very self serving. They are the scholars and inventors of the fae race, standing in direct opposition to the spring court. Winter court: The court of winter are aligned with the primary element of Water. They are fluid in their personality and extremely manipulative, coercive and shrewd. They are the mages and strategic minds of the fae race. Void court: The court of void are aligned with the element of Aether. They are invisible in nature, their presence undetected by the other fae, unless revealed on purpose. Extremely deadly, they can kill without remorse and rumor has it, have eyes and ears everywhere. Eight subservient courts: Not much is known at the moment about the eight subservient courts, though they are divided. Rumors of a ninth subservient court known as "Eternity" are spread among the fae, though only the aether known the truth. The aether elemental fae refuse to speak on the matter perhaps due to an oath or a curse... Below are the names of the eight subservient courts: Presided over by the seelie: * Court of winds * Court of stars * Court of light * Court of time Presided over by the unseelie: * Court of forests * Court of oceans * Court of darkness * Court of space Presided over by the secretive shadow court: * Court of Eternity Sixteen Elemental courts: Not much is known at the moment about the sixteen elemental courts, however rumor has it that the elemental courts are the combinations in elementalism discovered by the fae over the years, with the elemental being divided according to their chosen combination. Two courts are aligned with both the seelie and unseelie courts. Below are the sixteen elemental courts: Seelie aligned Elemental courts: * Court of Healing * Court of Runes * Court of Thunder * Court of Sight * Court of Ascendants * Court of Life * Court of Creation * Court of Cycles Unseelie aligned elemental courts: * Court of Woodland * Court of Ice * Court of Curses * Court of Mortality * Court of Matter * Court of Destruction * Court of Illusions * Court of Sins Shadow court aligned elemental court: * Court of Nothingness